1. Technical Field
The invention relates to merchandise display systems and more particularly to merchandise display systems with an anti-theft security feature. Specifically, the display system of the present invention allows the retail merchant to display an item of merchandise which can be handled directly by a customer while preventing a shoplifter from removing the item of merchandise from the display without triggering an alarm. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to a security device which is easily adaptable for mounting on various types of support structures used to display items in a retail establishment. Furthermore, the security device enables a sound emitting alarm to be incorporated therein which provides a multidirectional increased sound level emitted thereby than possible with similar existing alarms.
2. Background Information
The owners of retail establishments continue to seek apparatus and methods for protecting various devices subject to shoplifting, such as digital cameras, portable digital systems, handheld computers, laptop computers, portable phones, etc. while not interfering with the ability of a legitimate customer to handle and test the merchandise. Merchants have found that locking such electronic devices or other items of merchandise readily subject to shoplifting in a glass cabinet decreases sales because customers feel less comfortable asking for the cabinet to be unlocked and then handling and testing the items under the security of a store employee. Merchants desire a merchandise display system that allows legitimate consumers to freely handle and test items of merchandise while preventing a shoplifter from removing the items of merchandise from the display area.
Various systems for securing items of merchandise at a display area are known in the art. One system simply tags each item of merchandise with an electronic article surveillance tag (EAS) that triggers an alarm if the item of merchandise is passed through an antenna or sensor that is typically positioned at the exits to the retail establishment. This system has drawbacks when used with various items. The first is that some shoplifters will simply grab a hand full of expensive items and quickly leave the store, triggering the alarm while making a fast getaway. Another problem is that the shoplifter can remove the EAS tag from the electronic item because it is difficult to secure an EAS tag to certain types of smaller merchandise.
Other security display systems use cables to secure the items of merchandise to the display units. The cable prevents the item from leaving the display area while providing enough movement for a legitimate customer to handle and test the item of merchandise. Some of these cable based systems use alarms that are triggered if a shoplifter cuts the cable, removes from the display unit, or removes the cable from the item of merchandise.
Another problem encountered in designing a security system for items of merchandise, which will protect the item from shoplifting yet enables the customer to readily handle and inspect the item, is that depending upon the store and location within the store that the items are displayed, various types of structures are required for attaching the displayed merchandise thereto. For example, various retail establishments use a slatted board which has spaced grooves into which various mounting clips are inserted for holding the merchandise. Another common type of display system uses pegboard in which various types of merchandise supporting rods are inserted and suspended therefrom. Still other types of display systems used by many retail establishments is a wire grid having horizontal and vertically spaced rigid wires which enables various attachments to be applied thereto for supporting the merchandise. However, these systems require the merchant to use and store a variety of attachment brackets, fasteners, etc. for attaching the security system and/or merchandise display apparatus to the various supporting structures since many retail establishments will use these multiple types of supporting structures at a single store location.
It is also desirable to provide some type of an alarm system which will alert the store personnel immediately upon a shoplifter removing the displayed merchandise from the display area or even removing the attachment and alarm system itself from the supporting structure. It is also desirable that the alarming system not require a hard wire connection to the stores electrical system and which is easily moveable between various locations in the store for displaying various items of merchandise without materially altering the alarming system.
Another problem that exists with similar security devices for protecting items of merchandise is that the sound level emitted by the internal alarm may not be as loud as desired in order to alert store personnel or customers located at a distance from the item or security device that it is being tampered with. In order to achieve a sufficiently loud alarm, it requires increasing the size of the components, namely the internal piezo alarm and/or power supply required therefore. This results in increased cost of the security device as well as a larger and bulkier device than desired. Furthermore, some types of alarm systems having an internal piezoelectric sounding alarm are susceptible to tampering and deactivation by a potential thief.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved security alarming device which is portable and readily transferable between various locations in a retail establishment, which can be easily attached to a variety of supporting structures on which the merchandise is displayed without materially altering the security device, and in which the device can be easily connected to a variety of merchandise, which if removed therefrom, will sound an alarm in a relatively simple, inexpensive and attractive device.
Likewise, the need exists for such a security device which will provide a higher emitted sound level in all directions when the alarm is actuated than believed possible with existing security devices where the alarm is secured within the interior of the security device. Also, increased security of the alarm from unauthorized tampering is desired and achieved by the security device of the present invention.